Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)
Be Harry Potter and learn to master all things magical in a world filled with wizardry, fun, and danger in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the USA). The adventure begins as Harry arrives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attend lessons, learn and cast spells, and represent the House of Gryffindor in Quidditch. Interact with unforgettable characters such as Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Rubeus Hagrid as you explore Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. Overcome mental challenges to defeat You-Know-Who. Your class at Hogwarts begins here! Characters Playable *Harry Potter: an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. Non-playable *Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. *Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. Playable with cheat *Fred and George Weasley, identical twins and Ron's older brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game (PC/MAC). They also trade Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog Cards during the course of the game (PC/MAC). *Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. *Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some useful advice during the game. *Quirinus Quirrell, The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrell is controlled by Lord Voldemort. *Minerva McGonagall, The Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. *Rolanda Hooch, The Flying teacher and Quidditch referee. *Severus Snape, The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Playable with cheat *Filius Flitwick, The Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House. *Pomona Sprout, The Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. *Rubeus Hagrid, A friendly Half-giant usually found in his cabin on the grounds. *Lord Voldemort, the most evil person in the game. Harry has to defeat him at the end of the game. *Peeves, a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. Differences Spells *Flipendo (All versions): This spell knocks objects over, stuns magical creatures, pushes specially-marked blocks out of the way, trigger switches, destroy plants or sun spiky bushes (GameCube, PS2, Xbox). Harry learns this spell in his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (PC/MAC, and GBA), Nearly Headless Nick (PS), or from Ollivander (GBC, Xbox, PS2, and Gamecube) *Alohomora (All versions except GBC): This spell unlocks magical locks. Hermione teaches Harry this spell before their Charms lesson (PC/MAC), or when trying not to get caught by Snape (GameCube,PS2,Xbox). On the PS version, Ron uses this spell to open an old area of the Castle, and Hermione uses it to open the door to the Potions Riddle at the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. Harry does not get to learn this spell. .]] *Wingardium Leviosa (PC, PS, GBA, GBC): This spell levitates small blocks, (or in the case of the PS version, any object) conveniently marked with a "W" or yellow sparkle. Harry learns this spell in his Charms lesson (PC/MAC, GBC and PS). *Incendio (All versions except GBA): This spell shrivels Spiky Bushes, burns plants and 'affects' bulbs and temporarily stuns Venomous Tentaculas. Harry learns this spell in his Herbology lesson (PC/MAC and PS), in Transfiguration class (GBC) or in his Charms lesson (GameCube,PS2,Xbox). *Verdimillious (PS and GBC): This spell is cast on invisible platforms to make them appear. Harry can then walk on these platforms before they become invisible again. Harry learns this spell in his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (PS) or from Hermione on Hogwarts Express (GBC). *Avifors (PS and GBA): This spells used to transform bird statue into a real bird. The purpose of the spell is transform statue bird into real bird and then make table where the statue bird on will move up and down. This table is used as a platform to move from down floor to upper floor. *Lumos (All versions except GBC and PS): This spell can be cast in the dark so you can push against the wall or to fight ghosts.(PS2, XBox, and Gamecube). The spell can also be used on gargoyles to make shiny platforms appear (PS2, XBox, Gamecube, and PC/MAC). *Diffindo (GameCube, PS2, and Xbox):This spell is used to cut ropes, chains, stun Venomous Tentacula, or to destroy spiky bushes. (GameCube, PS2, and Xbox) *Spongify (GameCube, PS2, and Xbox):This spell is used to make Spongify pads springy.(GameCube,PS2,Xbox) *Vermillious (GBC): This spell shoots sparks at the opponent. It is learned at Ollivander's. *In the PC/MAC version, in the final fight, Professor Quirrell casts a non verbal curse, which most likely is meant to be the Killing Curse. This hasn´t been confirmed. Platforms 51DWDEVDW1L__SS500_.jpg|PS Usa Cover Art 51P5VHPD8WL__SS360_.jpg|PC USA Cover Art 51VW4AWX9TL__SS500_.jpg|PS2 USA cover art 51SM8W1K7SL__SS500_.jpg|Xbox USA Cover art 61MXVRCYYHL__SS500_.jpg|GBA USA Cover art harrypotter_screen003.jpg|Playstation Screenshot 917862_20031208_screen001.jpg|Playstation 2/Xbox/Gamecube Screenshot harrypotter_screen015.jpg|PC Screenshot gfs_49651_2_1.jpg|GBC Screenshot harrypotter_1213_screen004.jpg|GBA Screenshot The first four versions of the game were released in 2001 by EA for the PC, MAC, Game Boy Colour, Game Boy Advance, and the Playstation. The PC version was ported to the Mac by Aspyr in 2002. Another version, for GameCube, Playstation 2, and Xbox, was released in 2003. Debug mode Debug mode can be accessed in the PC/MAC version of the game. It includes things like ghost mode, fly mode, and others. Differences *Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled on a regular basis in this game. In the GameCube, Xbox, and PS2 versions he only appears in a cutscene, but is never battled. *In the PC/MAC version, the Forbidden Forest part is not included. *In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In the PC/MAC version, both Quidditch matches have no Jinxed brooms or accidents. In the PS2/Gamecube/XBox version, the Slytherin match is played on a jinxed broom. *In the book, Quirrell summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Quirrell snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In the PC/MAC version, Quirrell moves his hands to conjure fire around the area. But in the PS1 version, Quirrell does not make fire surround the area, but green ropes do tie themselves around Harry at times. And in all the video games, Voldemort is the final boss. *In the PC and Playstation versions of the game, Nobert seems to appear early in the game, unlike in the book and movie where he appears nearly at the end of the story. *Norbert is omitted in the Playstation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube and Gameboy Advanced versions of the game. *Harry constantly fights Draco on a daily basis, though in the book and movie Harry doesn't fight Draco at all not until Year 2. *In the GBA version of the game, Harry gets caught by Professor Snape instead of Filch, and Harry's detention in the forest isn't the same as the book or movie. *In the GBA version of the game, Harry uses Flipendo on the Troll and it falls in a hole in the girls bathroom. In the book and Movie, Ron used Wingardium Leviosa on the troll's club to bash the troll's head with it. *In the Playstation 2 and Xbox versions of the game the Quidditch Match against Slytherin is at the last match of the year rather than the first. *In the Playstation version of the game Harry gets trapped in the dungeons during Potions class. *In the Playstation 2, Xbox versions of the game, Harry goes alone in the Forbidden Forest. External links *See directions how to turn on the debug and cheat at Gamefaqs.com * http://rapidshare.com/files/139499641/HaPoanthSoStoViGaSo.rar - Listen to the Game Soundtrack de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Spiel) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (jeu) Category:Out of universe Category:Video games (real-world)